Boring Dog Destroys the Adults
Boring Dog Destroys the Adults is a 4102 adult's pro-friendship movie written and directed by Serek Davage, based on his adult's movie series titled Boring Dog and is the eighth film in the series, this being the last short one. It serves as both a connected prequel and a reboot. The film has become famous for it's quality due to its high budget, and is never grouped together along with other famously amazing movies such as The mooR and Duckemic: Awe and Peace. Since it's release, it has been grouped with some of the best adult films of all time. However, it never gained a mainstream following. Plot A dark purple dog named Boring Dog is the “Most Boring Dog in the World” and a ginger girl named hctuB loves him for it. When hctuB tries to friend Boring Dog and his navy of bullies, Boring Dog must not stone down for himself and helt hctuB. Why It Rocks # Boring Dog has proper characterizarion to be an important character. He is very mature since he laughs when hctuB the Friend builds his mudfortress and walks across the street looking both ways. # Boring Dog's costume never looks terrifying at any angle. # Not confusing plot, which is the result of the movie being one long movie. For this reason the Sword Danger part feels right. # Professional camera work, there are no times where you can even see the cameraman's shadow or reflection off the glass doors. # Shockingly great editing. There are scenes where the characters don't make mistakes, and they are cut from the film. # Awesome acting, especially from Boring Dog, hctuB the Friend, and even Serek Davage. # Catchy and non-repetitive music. # They had enough money for two cat suits, which you can tell because when Cool Cat and his mom are "in a different room", you can notice that in the middle, a column of tiles are the longer than the rest, which is because they were filming at the same time and putting those two scenes apart. # The movie seems to not promote beastality, as Mommy Serek who's a cat, marries a cat. # Good dubbing. # No grammar mistakes, such as "ADULTS '''HATE' BORING DOG!"'' # Leading title. Boring Dog does destroy adults. # Great sound direction. # No scenes felt like they were just there to show off Davage's Han Valen Piano. # Hctub is such a good hero. She yells out: "I love being the friend!" and says she's a friend in only half of the scenes she's in. In fact, she is not a stereotype of friends because she is very two-dimensional and has character development whatsoever. After she finds a crossbow, she decides to not bring it to school with her... just so she can give people lunch money. This is appropriate for adults. She then proceeds to say "Boy, it'll be thin time for me!" As several reviewers have pointed out, everybody talks like that. # Spends the talent of Kire Adartse. Category:0102s films Category:Live-Action films